


A Burst Ego

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Inanimate Objects, Inflation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: After recovering from his shower, Kankri decides to put his new underwear to the test.(This is a kink-fic. It also won't make a lot of sense unless you've readA Swollen Sense of Ego.





	A Burst Ego

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Swollen Sense of Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170298) by [reallygrossstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff). 



It took a while for Karkat to become mobile again, squeezing as much water as possible out of his ancestor-turned-diaper. Even when he was able to stand again, he was forced into an exaggerated waddle by the soggy garment, and he dripped onto the floor every few steps.

Once he was able to move, though, he wasted no time in setting up his experiment. Bringing a hose outside with him, he positioned himself in the middle of his yard, wanting as much room as possible for his test. Securing the end of the hose inside his waistband, he widened the nozzle and let water begin to flow directly into the diaper.

It wasn’t long before Kankri was swelling again, pushing Karkat’s legs apart and starting to sag. The twenty minutes Karkat had spent squeezing him dry was undone almost immediately as he was once again forced to sit on his growing diaper, watching as it expanded beneath him in all directions.

The hose continued to gush water, and he could feel it rushing against him in the moments before it was absorbed into his padding. All the water was being retained, lifting him higher off the ground until he could see over the fences into other yards. He momentarily panicked that someone would see him in a gigantic, swollen diaper, but his surroundings were empty, and nobody but him was there to see as he was raised to nearly double his height.

Deciding he didn’t want to be so exposed, Karkat turned to pull the hose out, but found it had slid further into the diaper as it grew, and was now wedged under the waistband. He had no way to cut off the flow, and was helpless as he continued to rise, accompanied only by the sound of gushing water.

The diaper never seemed to reach capacity, always capable of soaking up more water, but the tapes were another story. Strained by its incredible size, they were slowly losing their grip around Karkat’s legs, though the troll was too engrossed by the growing padding to realise until they gave an abrupt  _snap_.

All at once Karkat was freed, the diaper falling open and letting him fall out on top of it. It had grown large enough that no part of him touched the grass, his whole body sat atop the damp garment. He reached to turn the hose off in silent awe, one hand pressing into the padding beneath him.

“Well, there’s your limit. I guess that means I’m done with you.” He mumbled, standing slowly and doing his best to keep his footing on the unstable surface. Leaving Kankri where he was, he started to wander inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
